legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Meister of War Part 51: Kidnapping The President
"Kingpin reacting to Skumms demise." Kingpin: *Slams fist against the table.* Verminous Skumm my greatest drug benefactor killed with the knowledge dying with him! With him gone his bliss drugs can only be produced in a more limited fashion. Make sure the bliss drug ingredient stored in my personal vault isn't destroyed by the heroes. Kingpin: *Kingpin speaks on the radio.* Darkonda! I am in need of your services. Darkonda: What needs help great leader? Kingpin: Kidnap The President of the United States and bring him here all tied up alive. Be sure to frame the heroes, since they have been a huge thorn on my side. Darkonda: As you command my master. *pretending to bow out of loyalty* Darkonda: *appears within the presidential room.* Mr.President. I'm here to impeach you out of office personally. The President: Your an alien, you have no right to bring me out of office. Guards! Darkonda: *Moves at super fast speeds by surprise killing the secret service agents with my magic sword and appearing behind The President, knocking him out with a punching blow on the back of his head* Looks like I just did former president of the United States! *Ties the President's body up with rope.* Darkonda: And now for the finishing touches of this assignment. *Steals the top secret presidential files of the nuclear launch codes to frame the heroes.* Now who will help you losers now? Darkonda:*Carries the president out of here with spatial teleportation.* Darkonda: *Returns to Marvel New York inside the Kingpins skyscraper building hideout.* It's your birthday, boss. One tied up president, gift wrapped by rope. Kingpin: Great work Darkonda. I knew, I made a great choice hiring you. You will be greatly rewarded money for this. Kingpin: *turns to Richard Nixon, Officer Frank Tenpenny, and The Colonel from Metroid The Other M.* It's time for you three to bring down our enemies with blackmail. Richard Nixon you will become the voice of reason as the new president in the Multi-Universe. Officer Frank Tenpenny and The Colonel do what you do best in chasing down the heroes to arrest them. Then gather enough evidence that brands them as terrorists making them too dangerous to contain and must be dealt with by lethal force. Richard Nixon: Look out America! President Nixon is coming back as this proud nations hero again. Officer Frank Tenpenny: Now those punks won't be able to evade my boys at C.R.A.S.H. and from the Los Santos Police Department. You can be sure they will receive the harshest treatment behind cold bars filled with stale air. The Colonel (Other M): With authorization from Nixon, my arch enemies Samus Aran and Anthony Higgs won't be using the chairman of the galactic federation get away card anymore. This time, I will be the one in charge. Darkonda: *From far away with no one that is here to listen.* There will no more enforcing people's will, when I become in charge. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Darkonda: Now to gather more data on the other rival villain groups when they come attacking us. Knowing the enemy is one of the important aspects to victory. Category:Meister of War Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Daveg502 Category:Spinoffs Category:Transcripts